plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobsled Bonanza
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = << |after = >>}} Bobsled Bonanza is a mini-game which can be unlocked after beating Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Bobsled Bonanza is a Pool level, which starts with four permanently placed ice trails on four ground lanes (up to the fourth column), and almost all of the zombies that appear throughout the level are Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis. If the player melts the ice, they will face several Zombonis before any Zombie Bobsled Teams. Icons Bobsled bonanza.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon. Bobsled PC.png|PC icon. Bobsled DS.png|Nintendo DS icon. Bobsled XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon. Bobsled ipad.png|iPad icon. Strategies :See Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies. Suggested Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (for pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (recommended to upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (optional, if you don't have Spikerock) *Potato Mine *Jalapeno (optional, to melt ice and get rid of Zombie Bobsled Teams) *Imitater (optional, Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno) *Starfruit (optional) *Chomper (optional) Gallery BobsledBonanzaBegining.png|Beginning. The yeti zombie.png|A Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza. Zombie Yeti Bobsled Bonanza.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza. Bobsled wins.png|Yay! I win with the "cobbing" strategy. IMG 1350.png|On iPod Touch and iPhone versions, you can play this before you get Lily Pad. Of course, you will lose since you cannot defend the water lanes in any way apart from Cherry Bombs. TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team. Bobsled Bonanza by Minh.png|A Strategy using only Spikeweeds, Spikerocks and Tangle Kelps to kill Zombies by (modded). Bobsled.JPG|By . Bobbona MS.PNG|A strategy that relies heavily on Cattails and Spikerocks by . 2013-04-15 20.35.50.png|A strategy by Alexslatov. That's A Lot of Zombies!.png|A lot of Bobsled Team Zombies. My Bobsled Bonanza Defence.png|Cattail Strategy. Trivia *Bobsled Bonanza has the second longest wait time between planting and the first zombie of the level coming with a 45-second wait time. Pogo Party is the longest. **This does not apply in the Nintendo DS version. **If you count the hidden minigame Air Raid it has the 3rd longest wait time. *The Tree of Wisdom says it is "really, really, really difficult" to beat both this mini-game and Pogo Party without the Squash. *Unlike any other game modes, the ice trails do not disappear. In the Nintendo DS version though, ice trails normally disappear after Zombie Bobsled Teams appear (unless a Zomboni is in the same lane). *For some reason, on some older iPhone versions of this mini-game, the ice at the start covers an extra square. *Bobsled Bonanza, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, and It's Raining Seeds are the only mini-games to have four flags for all versions. *Bobsled Bonanza is the only time in which the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the seed selection screen and the only mini-game where they appear. *There is a level with the same name that appears in Disney's ''game, ''Where's My Perry?. *On the seed selection screen, the Zombie Bobsled Team does not have an idle animation, because it does not appear on their own anywhere else. See also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies Category:Pool mini-games Category:Pool Category:IPad mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Pool levels Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels